The present invention relates to a system for cleaning debris from roof gutters. More particularly, the invention relates to a remotely-controllable self-cleaning gutter system which can be operated from ground level quickly and with negligible effort.
Cleaning debris, such as leaves, twigs, evergreen needles, etc. from roof gutters normally requires climbing a ladder to the elevation of the gutter and performing the cleaning by hand. Such a task is dangerous, difficult and time-consuming, with the result that the task is often neglected causing gutter drains and their downspouts to become obstructed by debris. This in turn causes the gutters to overflow, resulting in water damage to buildings and landscaping.
Because of the dangerous and difficult nature of gutter cleaning by such conventional methods, many different pole-type gutter cleaning implements have been proposed to enable the user to remain on the ground while cleaning a gutter. However these devices are laborious and time-consuming to use, and are of questionable effectiveness particularly if a gutter contains a large amount of debris. Moreover, they are difficult or impossible to use for gutters located at relatively high elevations above the ground.